Thomas's First Spanking
by sparkleforever00
Summary: Newt spanks Thomas after Thomas runs into the glade to save Alby and Minho. Warning: Contains Spanking


**Newt spanks Thomas after Thomas runs into the glade to save Alby and Minho**

"But you're right I can't let this go unpunished which is why he'll have one night in the pit with no food."

Gally wasn't happy that Thomas's punishment was that mild but it was better than nothing and so he let it go.

As Gally walked out the three boys stayed silent. Once Gally was out of the tent, Minho and Newt turned to look at Thomas, both in deep thought.

Newt turned his head slightly and caught Minho's eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, as if having a conversation with their eyes.

Minho broke away first,

"Thomas can you go outside for a second, me and Newt need to discuss something."

Thomas was a tad bit worried as to what they wanted to talk about with him not there, especially since he was a runner now. And so he hesitated looking back and forth between Minho and Newt, hoping that Newt would tell him that's it's okay he could stay. But the second in command said nothing. Minho spoke up again, sounding stern, as if he was scolding a younger brother,

"NOW Thomas."

Thomas was a tad bit scared at the tone Minho had used and decided the best thing to do was to obey.

So he slowly and quietly walked out of the tent. He stood right beside the door, hoping to catch what they were talking about.

Unfortunately for him, all he could hear was whispers, not actual words.

After about five minutes, Thomas heard footsteps coming to the door and quickly moved away.

Minho stepped out and turned to look at him.

"Go inside Greenie, Newt wants to talk to you."

Thomas was very confused at this point, why did Newt want to talk to him, and why was Minho leaving. What exactly did they talk about inside, he wondered.

He looked at Minho, who was waiting for him to go, for a second before deciding to not keep Newt waiting and walked into the tent.

Newt was sitting on one of the cots in the tent when Thomas walked in.

Thomas walked over to where Newt was and stood in front of him, waiting for Newt to speak up.

Newt stared at him for a minute, as if trying to decide the best way to approach something.

He spoke up after a min,

"Look Thomas we're very thankful for you risking your life to save Alby, that was very brave and very courageous of you. "

Even though Newt was complimenting him, Thomas didn't feel that good, he felt that a 'but' was coming.

And he was right.

"But it was a stupid move. Do you know exactly how much danger you put yourself in? Even though you had only been here for a few days imagine how worried we were for you three. And while we were worried for you, Minho and Alby. You put yourself in danger willingly and I can't let that go unpunished. Also you broke the rules and while you did save Minho and Alby, I need to make sure that you know the consequences for breaking rules and be punished for it. I can't have you breaking rules again and again. It's a bad example for the other boys and the rules are there to protect you and the other boys."

Thomas knew Newt was right. But he was also confused. Wasn't him spending a night in the pit with no food punishment? Was Newt just explaining why he was being punished? Or did he have another punishment in mind. Whatever it was, Thomas was worried.

Before Thomas could ask, Newt continued talking.

"Spending one night in the pit without food is punishment but it's more to please Gally then anything. And so you will also be getting another punishment. Me and Minho decided that we need to make sure you understand the important of your own life and the importance of listening to us and doing as we say. You may be close to finding us a way out but still you listen to me and Minho when we ask you to do something. We've been here longer than you and we're also older I'm pretty sure. So you will be getting a punishment from me which is a bit more personal and also more efficient at making sure you don't make the same mistakes again."

Thomas really wasn't liking the idea of this punishment. He had no clue what it was but from the way Newt was acting and the fact that Minho approved of it, he knew it was going to be something serious. The look on Newts face was honestly freaking him out and he debated that maybe he should run.

'Maybe if I run, Newt will realize that he doesn't need to do this.'

As if reading his mind, Newt said:

"Don't even try to run. Minho is outside the tent. And he will catch you and bring you back to me. You may be a fast runner and strong but you're not faster or stronger than Minho. Plus you'll just make it worse for yourself."

Thomas realized Newt was right, there was no way he could beat Minho. He sighed, dejected and fearing what was to Come.

"Alright come on greenie, let's get this over with. Come here. And please don't argue or try to delay this. We've had a long day and i will call Minho inside if i need to."

Newt motioned Thomas to come closer.

Thomas was confused, why was Newt telling him to come closer. But he obeyed nonetheless, not wanting to make things worse and not wanting Minho to witness this.

He slowly walked a few steps to where Newt was sitting. And before he could comprehend what was happening, Newt had reached out, grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his lap.

Thomas was stunned for a second. It had all happened so fast. But once he realized what was happening he started to struggle. At this point Newt hadn't gotten a good hold of him and Thomas escaped. Thomas was scared and he ran. But before he could escape Minho appeared in front of him, blocking the path.

"Alright that's enough. We thought you might be rational and take this calmly but i guess not. That's fine, we'll just do this the hard way."

Minho pulled him with unbelievable strength and pulled Thomas across his lap as he sat down. Locking him in place by wrapping a arm around his waist and putting one leg over his legs to stop him from escaping.

He quickly brought his hand down in quick succession trying to calm down Thomas.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"That's enough Thomas. This is going to happen no matter what so i suggest you take it calmly."

Thomas realized that he had already angered them enough. So he quickly calmed down, realizing that he probably shouldn't have acted that way.

"Sorry..."

He quietly muttered.

Minho was glad his friend had decided to calm down. He really didn't want to make it any more worse.

"Thank you Thomas. Now I wanted you to be spanked by me and Newt. But Newt said that it's fine one person will be enough. And he argued that we both didn't need to punish you. I thought that he was right and agreed. But since you decided to act this way, we both will be spanking you now."

Thomas looked up at Newt in horror. Newt who was standing close shook his head.

"Sorry greenie but I agree with Minho. Plus from what I know about you, you're stubborn. And I think it will take two people for this lesson to stick"

"Pleaseeee no! I learned my lesson I'll listen i promise!"

Thomas pleaded in a final attempt to get free.

Minho and Newt shared a glance, Thomas sounded a lot younger like this. They both didn't want to do this, especially to Thomas who's already had a hard time since he got here. But they could tell that he would be a longtime friend of theirs and wanted to make sure that he wouldn't go disobeying them at every turn.

"We know you're sorry Thomas, but we still have to do this. This is happening end of discussion."

Newt told the struggling boy with a determined voice.

Deciding that there was no point in delaying it any further, Minho pulled his arm back and started bringing it down with force.

Minho didn't want to drag his spanking on, and decided to be fast and precise with it. Newt will take it slow, making sure Thomas understood exactly why this was happening, but his job was to get the point across.

At this point newt had left, to give the two some privacy.

Minho started bringing his hand down without hesitation.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

This went on for a good two minutes, and Thomas was able to stay still and quiet. Other than a mild flinch he was taking it pretty well. But that wasn't Minho's plan, he knew that this wouldn't be a punishment unless Thomas had given up staying stoic so he started hitting even harder.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Owww... please Minho, I've learned my lesson please."

Minho paid no notice to Thomas's quiet pleas and kept going.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"OWWW PLEASE"

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"IM SORRY"

Minho decided that it was time to wrap it up. After all the boy still had a spanking left from Newt.

He gave him five of the hardest spanks before stopping, resting his hand on the back of the younger boy.

"You're alright greenie, you're alright."

Minho let the kid calm down a bit before helping him stand up. Thomas had tear stains on his face but he hadn't been sobbing either. Minho pulled him into a hug.

Thomas was a bit surprised at the show of comfort but he didn't pull away. Instead he let himself take comfort in the fact that he had friends who cared for him and would protect him. Ever since he'd come into the glade he had to stay strong or at-least pretend to anyways. But now he can take off that mask of confidence and relish in the comfort.

After a few minutes, Thomas pulled away. Knowing he still had one more spanking to go through. And even though he really didn't want to go through more pain he knew there was no way out of it.

Newt walked in after hearing that Minho was done.

Minho saw him walk in and decided to give the two privacy. He patted Thomas on the shoulder, giving him a warning look which Thomas could tell was him saying:

'You better listen to Newt or Else you'll have to deal with me again'

Luckily Thomas wasn't planning on disobeying again, especially since the first time he did (when he tried to run from newt) he now has to get two spankings instead of one.

Once Minho had left the room, Newt turned to look at the greenie.

"I don't want to give you pain, but this is necessary. I'd rather spank you than you get hurt or killed cause of your reckless actions. As much as we appreciate you running into the maze and saving Alby. It was a extremely reckless action. You need to think before going running in. This time everything worked out but you never know what might happen the next time you decide to be reckless and disregard your own safety. So remember this punishment the next time you're thinking of doing something restless. Because i promise you that every time you are reckless or decide to put yourself in unneeded danger, you will find yourself in this same position, more or less. Let's not delay this any longer and get it over with"

With that Newt grabbed Thomas's arm and pulled him over his lap as he sat down. He then yanked down the boys pants.

Thomas felt Newt pull down his pants,

"Newt pleaseee noo..."

Newt paid no attention to his pleas and started bringing his hand down without hesitation. He wanted to end this quickly so he wasn't holding back his strength.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

It only took about 15 spanks for Thomas to break down crying. The pain from his last spanking had been reignited and it hurt so much that the greenie couldn't take it anymore. Plus Newt hadn't been going easy either. Thomas was surprised at how much strength Newt had even though he was so skinny and calm.

Newt took no pleasure from hurting Thomas but he knew it had to be done. He also knew that Thomas could've gotten killed and he was not okay with that, he used that fear to make sure this was a lesson that Thomas would not easily forget.

He knew that whatever needed to be said had already been said and so he focused on the task at hand without saying anything.

After about five more minutes of this Thomas broke down completely. The little composure he had tried to keep broke down as well.

Newt decided it was time to bring it to an end. He hiked up his knee and brought down ten of the hardest spanks on the boys sit spots.

Thomas had broken down completely at this point and didn't realize that Newt had stopped spanking him and had pulled his pants back up and was rubbing his back softly in an effort to calm the greenie down.

Once Thomas had calmed down a bit he pulled himself up. He wiped his eyes. He couldn't find himself to look at Newts eyes, so he stared at the floor instead, and muttered

"I'm sorry Newt, I won't do it again."

Newt got up and smiled at him before pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's all forgiven and forgotten. The slate is wiped clean"

Minho had also walked in and pulled Thomas into a hug once he had pulled away from Newt.

"Don't you dare scare us again."

Thomas nodded and muttered a apology to him too.

He pulled away and hesitantly asked the two,

"Was this a one time thing or will you..."

He trailed off

Newt replied

"Spank you again if needed. Yes we will."

Thomas looked at the two with horror. He turned to Minho hoping that Newt was joking.

But Minho just shrugged and said

"Don't do something stupid like this again and we won't have to punish you again"

Thomas blushed at the word "punished", it made him feel like a ten year old. But he knew better to argue and just stayed quiet.

"Alright go on go get some rest, we'll call you once Alby wakes up."

Newt ordered as the second in command.

Thomas nodded and started to make his way out before stopping. He turned around slightly and muttered a "thank you" before hurrying out of the room.

Newt and Minho didn't need an explanation to know what that was for.

"You think this is gonna be the first and last time we'll have to do this?"

Newt asks Minho.

"HA with him, don't think so. He's reckless and doesn't think things through and is too willing to put himself in danger but he's on to something. He may be the key to us finding answers and getting out of here. He will need someone to keep him from risking his life ever other minute though."


End file.
